The overall role of the Bioinformatics Core is to provide SPORE investigators with bioinformatics support services. These services include high-throughput data (microarray and sequence) processing and analysis, often involving statistical and probabilistic analyses, developing ad hoc software and databases, and performing computer simulations. Analyses not involving high-throughput data (e.g., clinical correlations) will be performed by the SPORE Biostatistics Core. The specific aims of the Bioinformatics Core are 1. To generate gene expression signatures from global lllumina and Affymetrix gene expression microarrays. 2. To describe the biological characteristics and prognostic ability of gene expression signatures through a wide range of functional and pathway analyses. 3. To generate copy number alteration (CNA) profiles from global ahd targeted Agilent array comparative genomic hybridization (aCGH) microarrays. 4. To design custom Agilent aCGH arrays that target specific cancer-associated genes and pathways.